Welcome To Camp Warriors!
by StormedSeventeen
Summary: Meet Korey Breeze! Korey breeze is a ThunderKid, a new one at that! Join her on her adventures at Camp Warriors, where she will learn many important lessons and make very amusing friends.
1. Allegiances

Directors:-  
(Firestar) Felix Star  
(Graystripe) Graham Stripe

Counselors/Activity Directors:-  
(Bluestar) Blair Starr (Head Of ThunderCabin)  
(Blackstar) Blight Starrx (Head Of ShadowCabin)  
(Leopardstar) Lilyana Starx (Head Of RiverCabin)  
(Onestar) Onyx Starry (Head Of WindCabin)  
(Sorreltail) Shirley Tail (Counselor Of ThunderCabin)  
(Brackenfur) Bracken Fuir (Movie-Activity Director)  
(Nightcloud) Nickii Cloud (Zip-lining Activity Director)  
(Crowfeather) Cry Feathre (Counselor)  
(Birchfall) Brock Falle (Rock-Climbing Activity Director)  
(Whitewing) Whitney Wing (Rock-Climbing Assistant Director)  
(Oakheart) Oakley Hart (Canoeing)  
(Crookedjaw) Elm Jawes (Canoeing)  
(Ferncloud) Fern Cloudy (Acting Activity Director)  
(Dustpelt) Dyson Pelt (Sports Activity Director)  
(Whitetail) Wither Taiil (Crafts)  
(Feathertail) Feather Tale (Counselor/Swimming Activity Director)  
(Squirrelflight) Sabrina Flight (Counselor)  
(Brambleclaw) Bramble Clawe (Counselor)  
(Ashfur) Ash Fuire (Relay Activity Director)  
(Tawnypelt) Tanya Peltt (Counselor)  
(Rowanclaw) Rowan Claaw (Counselor)  
(Stormfur) Storm Fuiry (Swimming Activity Director)

Medics/Medics In Training:-  
(Leafpool) Leafie Poole (Head Of ThunderMedic)  
(Littlecloud) Lynx Cloudley (Head Of ShadowMedic)  
(Mothwing) Mary Wingney (Head of RiverMedic)  
(Kestrelflight) Kestrel Flighte (Head Of WindMedic)  
(Jayfeather) Jay Feathere (Medic In Training)  
(Willowshine) Willow Shinee (Medic In Training)  
(Flametail) Flame Taail (Medic In Training)  
(Briarlight) Briar Lighte (Medic In Training)

ThunderCabin Girls:-  
(Hickorybreeze) Korey Breeze  
(Seedpelt) Seeder Palte  
(Lilyheart) Lily Harte  
(Hollyleaf) Holly Liaaf  
(Honeyfern) Honey Firn  
(Poppyfrost) Poppy Froste  
(Cinderheart) Cindy Harrt  
(Hazeltail) Hazel Taill  
(Icecloud) Icey Cloudi  
(Rosepetal) Rose Petale  
(Ivypool) Ivy Pooley  
(Dovewing) Daphne Wingeh  
(Blossomfall) Blossom Fallee

ThunderCabin Boys:-  
(Dewstep) Dominique Stepe  
(Snowstorm) Snow Storme  
(Lionblaze) Leon Blaze  
(Berrynose) Brian Noes  
(Mousewhisker) Mario Whiskeer  
(Foxleap) Fox Leape  
(Toadstep) Todd Steap  
(Bumblestripe) Bumble Strippe  
(Spiderleg) Soarin Leg  
(Cootsplash) Cooper Splash  
(Beetlecloud) Byron Cloudei  
ShadowCabin Girls:-  
(Dawnpelt) Dawn Pallet  
(Applefur) Alex Furir  
(Snowbird) Snowy Birrd  
(Pinenose) Prim Nose  
(Olivenose) Olive Noese  
(Shrewfoot) Saara Fooit  
(Kinkfur) Kylie Fuiree  
(Ivytail) Iris Tali

ShadowCabin Boys:-  
(Tigerheart) Tyler Hearte  
(Crowfrost) Connor Frost  
(Oakfur) Oak Firu  
(Smokefoot) Stan Fooiit  
(Owlclaw) Orian Claawe  
(Redwillow) Red Willowe

RiverCabin Girls:-  
(Mistyfoot) Millie Fioot  
(Graymist) Georgia Mist  
(Troutstream) Tina Stream  
(Icewing) Inna Wiing  
(Mossyfoot) Moxie Fuoit  
(Minnowtail) Minnie Taalie  
(Petalfur) Petal Fouir  
(Duskfur) Dusk Fouire  
(Mosspelt) Moxie Pelleta

RiverCabin Boys:-  
(Reedwhisker) Reed Whisskerr  
(Hollowflight) Hayden Fliighte  
(Mintfur) Mike Fouri  
(Pebblefoot) Peter Foouit  
(Mallownose) Matthew Nosse  
(Robinwing) Robin Wingeyh  
(Beetlewhisker) Babson Whisskeer  
(Grasspelt) Gabriel Pallette

WindClan Girls:-  
(Heathertail) Heather Tallei  
(Gorsetail) Gabrielle Talliie  
(Furzepelt) Fabriza Peltale  
(Sedgewhisker) Sage Whisskerr  
(Swallowtail) Sophie Talleii  
(Sunstrike) Secilia Strike

WindClan Boys:-  
(Breezepelt) Breeze Pelete  
(Owlwhisker) Ouran Whiskerye  
(Whiskernose) Wales Nossee  
(Weaselfur) Walker Foouirr  
(Leaftail) Lion Talleie  
(Antpelt) Alex Palleete  
(Emberfoot) Eden Fuiioit  
(Boulderfur) Brax Fooiur  
(Harespring) Hawthorn Spring


	2. Arriving At Camp

Korey Breeze's P.O.V

I heaved my trunk into the car. It was my first time going to Camp Warriors. My brothers, Dominique, Snow, Cooper and Byron have all been to Camp Warriors before, ever since they were 'paws. I was their only sister, yet I seemed nothing like any of them, except for maybe Dominique. My mother, Brittney, and my father, Cadal, had also attend Camp Warriors when they were young, but that was when Blair Starr directed the camp, but now she stepped down and became Head of ThunderCabin, which I will be joining the girls this year. I wasn't incredibly excited, but I did feel like this was a good way to spend time with others, maybe make some friends and meet my brother's friends. I slid into the backseat of the car, sitting in the middle of Dominique and Snow. Cooper and Byron sat in the third row of seats, so just behind us. My mother was also the one who liked to sing songs in the car, like, 1000 bottles of milk on the wall or Found A Peanut. It was fun, but seemed very embarrassing. Sighing, I started to sing along to Found A Peanut, Snow happily sang along as the rest of us muttered softly. Byron threw a tennis ball at the back of Snow's head.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" Snow yelled, turning his head, one hand on his head and the other was trying to swat at Byron. Mom turned her head and gave the boys "The Glare". "The Glare" was something mom used to keep us quite. Her eyebrows knitted together in the middle and her left eyebrow raised at the end as she kept a straight face and sent daggers to us. It was scary and we all would be quiet. The boys went quiet and stopped fighting, father was starting to park the car. Other cars were parking next to us and parents were kissing their children. Dominique got out of the car first , then myself, then Snow, then Byron and then Cooper. Before I knew it I was left standing alone, only with mom and dad. They gave me a hug and a kiss and wished me good luck on my year. I smiled.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I waved and my mom blew one last kiss before they drove off. I lifted up my trunk, struggling slightly.

"Here, I'll help" I heard a voice, a feminine one, say from behind me. A Light honey brown haired girl, shorter than my mom, was standing their, her hands out to offer help. I placed the trunk down and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, I'm Korey Breeze." I stuck out my hand for her to shake and, of course, she shook it.

"Seeder Palte, ThunderKid" her smile was wide as she shook my hand.

"I assume you are a ThunderKid too?" she asked. I could tell she knew who I was. I nod and she grinned again and took my trunk to a cabin. Four other girls were waiting their, obviously for their cabin mates.

"Lily! Cindy! Poppy! Honey! I'm back! And I brought the newbie!" Seeder yelled to the girls. The girls stood up and came over, smiles displayed upon their faces. One girl had gray hair, I think it was dyed, another had a dark honey brown, a light honey brown and white in her hair, another had black, brown and white hair and the last one had dark brown her with lighter brown highlights. The one with gray hair shook my hand.

"I'm Cindy Harrt. But just call me Cindy. I assume you're Korey Breeze. This is Honey Firn,"she pointed to the one with the dark brown hair and light brown highlights, she waved. "That's Poppy Froste" she then pointed to the one with black, brown and white hair "And that's Lily Harte" she pointed to the girl with dark honey brown hair, with a mixture of white and light honey brown in it. Seeder, Poppy, Cindy and Lily got together in a group.

"And Welcome To Camp Warriors!"


	3. First Campfire

Korey Breeze's P.O.V.

First Day Of Camp. Yay? I already made five friends. Cindy Harrt, Lily Harte, Seeder Palte, Poppy Froste and Honey Firn. I was helping Poppy unpack our clothes as the cabin door slammed open. A girl with dark gray hair and silver tips was standing at the door.

"Poppy! Brian just jumped into the lake! He said it was to hot so he jumped in!" the girl said, her voice was loud, but yet soft. Poppy stood up and looked at you sympathetically.

"Sorry Korey!Daphne wants me to come, but you can come if you want, but you don't have to." and with that the girls ran off. I peeked my head out the door and followed them, steadying into a slow jog. The lake was crowded with many people, ranging from counselors to kids, it was so crowded that some were jumping into the water to escape from being squashed. I jogged up beside Poppy, who was staring down into the water, were a light, creamy blonde boy was placed. I assumed immediately this was Brian.

"Oh Brian! What are you doing?" Poppy's voice sounding a little croaky because she was trying to stifle back her laughter. The ginger haired boy erupted in laughter beside me. He clutched his stomach, a girl beside him cuffed him over the head, causing him to tumble into the water.

"ICEY! HOW DARE YOU PUSH THE FOX IN!?" I giggled softly, The Fox? Is that what he called himself? I Bent down at the edge of the lake and stuck my hand out to pull him in. He looked at me, his green eyes widening as he stared at me.

"Well? Do you want any help?" I ask, a small smile plastered on my face. I could feel my cheeks going warm. I must be so embarrassed. He grabbed it and yanked me into the water. I let out a scream. I could here Poppy laugh in the distance. I gasped as the ginger-haired boy grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey there! My name's Fox! Fox Leape!" He said, he had a very cheeky grin. I shivered in the water, but I had to agree, it was so much better than having to be on land, wearing boiling hot clothes. I laughed softly.

"I'm Korey Breeze!" He grinned and pulled both of us out of the water, leaving Brian swimming around and Poppy chasing after him. His cheeky grin was actually...cute. Pulling me up off the ground he trudged over to his cabin, I think it was his, and walks inside. I stand there, my mouth agape. Did he just leave me alone? Never mind, he came back with a towel, a bright red one and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"So you are coming to the campfire tonight?" Campfire? What campfire? Fox looked at me and smiled. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEY ICEY! COME HERE!" The white haired girl from earlier came over and looked at Fox.

"What is it?" she sounded bored. She was staring at Fox, looking as if she would strangle him.

"This lady here, will need some pampering up for the campfire" Hearing Fox talk like a girl was amusing, so I couldn't hold back my giggle. Icey looked at me and smiled, she took my hand and made her way to her cabin, were six girls awaited company. A raven haired girl, a girl with white and gray hair, a light brown haired girl, another white haired girl with silver highlights, a dark gray haired girl, I think it was Dove from earlier and a cream, ginger and brown haired girl.

"Hey girls! This is..What's your name?" Icey asked. I went red.

"I-It's Korey. K-Korey Breeze." I mumble. The girls got up and grabbed my arms and took me inside, sat me in front of a mirror and started talking.

"Well I'm Blossom Falle~! This is Holly Liaf, Daphne Wingeh, Ivy Pooley, Hazel Taill and Rose Petale. And we are going to make you beautiful!" I struggled to get away from the girls as they started to apply makeup to my face and do my hair. I grumbled as Ivy put a bright red lipstick on my lips and she told me to hold still. It was a painful process but I guess I looked okay. Looking at the window, the girls gasped.

"We need to get you a dress!" Hazel ran to the cupboard and rummaged through until she found a black one and threw it at me. I shimmed it on and the other girls got ready. Hair up in a high ponytail, curled, black dress, black leggings, red lipstick and light natural brown eye shadow. Pretty. Holly grabbed my arm and took me outside, where a few boys were waiting, but only two caught my attention. A raven haired boy with bright, beautiful amber eyes and Fox. Besides them there was Cindy, Poppy, Honey, Seeder and Lily. The other boys were all grabbing a girls hand. The raven haired boy grumbled and walked over to a blonde girl with dark blonde and pinky white highlights and took her hand. Poppy grabbed my hand and went to introduce me to the boys, some I already knew.

"Korey, I don't believe you have met Brian properly yet! Also you can meet some of his friends!" Before I knew names were shot at me left and right. Leon, Mario, Todd, Bumble, Soarin, Jay and many more. I smiled as each of them greeted me. Fox took my hand and we walked over to the camping grounds. There stood a tall, ginger haired man, who I assume is Felix Star, directing everyone.

"Welcome Campers! As usual we always start our amazing camp with a first dance!" Cheers erupted from the crowds.

"Without further to do, it is time to dance!" Fox grinned and took me to the circle of Thunderkids and we danced as a group. While Fox was distracted I slipped out and walked over to the Windkid's circle and stood next to the raven haired boy. Over the music I managed to say to him.

"I'm Korey! And you are?" I looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Breeze! That's my name!" I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Well I have to go to my group! See ya tomorrow!" I ran off with a wave back to Fox. He hugged me tightly.

"I missed you!" I laughed and kissed his cheek, only a friendly kiss.

"I was gone for a few minutes, and now I am back!" The rest of the night was fun. We had cookie cake and danced for a while until it was time to go rest.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
